Danny Orders Pizza
by Moonstar5569
Summary: Post PP. Does not make sense. One day, Danny tries to order pizza.


_A/N: ...I was bored, ok?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own cheese._

_...Or Danny Phantom. Ok. Fine._

_WARNING: CHARACTERS ARE VERY OOC. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK._

* * *

_**Danny Orders Pizza**_

One day, Danny got bored. Danny does not like being bored, so he did stuff to cure his boredom. These were the first few things he did:

1. Annoy Jazz.

2. Do nothing.

3. Annoy Jazz again.

However, those three very-exciting things that he did not, in fact, cure his enduring boredom. So, Danny sat on his couch for one full day thinking about what he should do.

After a long while, he finally came up with something.

"I came up with something!" he yelled.

Danny rushed out the door, went ghost, and flew to Sam's house.

"Sam!" Danny greeted.

"Danny...?" Sam said when she saw him randomly fly through her wall.

"I just got this great idea!" Danny exclaimed.

"..."

"I'm going to order pizza!"

Danny then rushed through the wall and headed for Tucker's house before Sam could say anything.

When Danny got to his best friend's house, he went straight through the door and into the fridge, where he found a cellphone in a chunk of ham. Danny took the slim black cellphone out and dialed a random number.

"Hello; this is Pretty Pizza Parlor. How may I help you?" came a female voice.

"Uh, yeah. Can I order some pizza?"

"Pizza?" said the voice. "We don't sell any pizzas here! This is a pizza parlor, for Pete's sake!"

Dial tone.

"Ok, fine, if you're going to be so mean!" Danny fried the cellphone with a ectoplasmic ray and flew through the wall again. Suddenly, he bumped into a little girl by accident and dropped her ice cream.

"MOMMY! THIS FREAKY GHOST DUDE JUST DROPPED MY ICE CREAM!!!" she yelled so the whole block could hear. Danny just stayed there, hovering around her.

"Hi!!!!" he waved to everyone. To his dismay, everyone around him suddenly got pitchforks from behind their backs and lit them up with an imaginary light.

"GET HIM!" the little girl screamed.

Danny turned invisible quickly and flew away.

---

The next day, Danny returned home.

"Danny!" Jazz, who was sitting on the couch reading, yelled. She ran over to him.

"Hi." came is reply.

"Where were you for the last 23 hours, 49 minutes, and 38 seconds?!?" she exclaimed, now squeezing him in a gigantic bear hug.

"I wanted to order pizza..."

"But I thought that you were afraid of pizzas!"

"..."

"You obviously don't remember what you told me, do you?"

"..."

"Well, you told me that you were afraid of pizzas because the Box Ghost--"

Suddenly Danny thrust himself upon Jazz and knocked her over. Quickly, he pulled her against the wall and turned them both invisible.

--------INSERT DRAMATIC SPY MUSIC HERE!!!!!!111!!!!1--------

"Danny, what are you doing?" Jazz questioned.

"Pizza," was all that he answered. And like a flash of light, he flew away and never came back until Christmas. (He brought a pig home!)

_**THE END**_

...Ok wait, never mind.

After Danny came back, he tried to order pizza again. He called the Pretty Pizza Parlor everyday and talked with that girl from 4:01 P.M. to 4:02 P.M. However, when Sam found out about this, she dumped Danny and moved to Wisconsin, where she lived with Vlad for the rest of her life. Danny was not sad, because Wisconsin was where cheese came from. (Or at least, that's what he thought...)

CHEESE!

However, Danny never got a pizza because of one reason:

He liked cheese.

Because of this, the girl from Pretty Pizza Parlor had never gave him what he wanted, and what he wanted was pizza. Danny had even offered his pet pig, Piggy Pig, to get the pizza. (He found Piggy Pig under a rock)

After years of calling for pizza, he finally gave up. Danny was now 6, and he had gotten himself a job: an overpaid undead waiter at the Pretty Pizza Parlor. However, no one liked him because he liked cheese. (In that year, pizzas were made out of lightbulbs and had nothing to do with cheese, except for the fact that the lightbulbs were covered in pure cheese and tasted good.)

Danny then died after eating cheese. He had never gotten his pizza.

CHEESE!!!!!!111

koa.lp.

_**THE END #2**_

* * *

_A/N: Um... Ok. Don't flame, as this was meant to be bad. I have never, I repeat, NEVER, done a Humor Fic in my life. (Until now) I do not like writing about Humor. Humor is hard to write. Humor doesn't fit with my writing style at all._


End file.
